


Love They Say

by Warriorbard2012



Series: Sanvers Week 2019 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 5, F/F, Ignores Canon after the end of Season Two, It’s the Wedding that we should have gotten!, Sanvers Week, Sanvers Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Maggie and Alex’s Wedding DayDay Five of Sanvers Week 2019





	Love They Say

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluffy that it hurts, but I figured that there can never be to much fluff on Valentine’s Day.
> 
> I borrowed the Justice’s speech from the internet and changed it slightly to fit our couple, and the title of this story and the song that Alex sings is “Love They Say” by Tegan and Sara. 
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day everyone!

It was Maggie decision to have their wedding on Feb 14th. Alex had asked her a million times if she was sure and Maggie finally broke down and told her fiancée that she would like to turn the worst day of her life into the best day of her life. Plus it would be the ultimate fuck you to her parents, she said with an badass grin that had Alex swooning. 

“Ok, babe.” Alex said softly. “That sounds perfect.” 

They decided to have a small ceremony on the beach in Midvale, and then a small party for immediate family and friends and then a larger party for everyone at a later time. Alex had trouble deciding on wearing a suit or a dress, but finally after a long discussion with her mother and Kara and a reassuring kiss from Maggie, she decided on wearing a suit. Maggie had decided to wear one too, and Alex couldn’t wait to see her in it again after how beautiful she looked in the last one for their first Valentine’s celebration a few years before. 

The day of their wedding everything went surprisingly perfect. The weather was beautiful, and everyone was dressed and had arrived on time, even the caterers. They gathered on the beach at Sunset, and Maggie grinned as J’onn walked Alex down the sand towards where her and the Justice of the Peace was standing surrounded by Kara, Eliza, Winn, James,Lena, Lucy and Vasquez. Maggie’s work partner Liz was there as well, and she gave Maggie a thumbs up as Alex passed her. 

When they got to where Maggie was standing, J’onn gently gave Alex a kiss on the cheek and then guided her hand towards Maggie’s. Then he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. Maggie spotted tears in his eyes as he moved to take his spot next to Eliza. 

Maggie looked at Alex and felt her heart ache with happiness. This moment was everything she had dreamed of. “I love you.” She whispered to her wife to be and she saw Alex reply back with “I love you too.” 

“Welcome family and friends.” The Justice said. “ We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the marriage of Alexandra Danvers and Margarita Sawyer. This is not the beginning of a new relationship, but an acknowledgement of the next chapter in of their lifetime of firsts together. Alex and Maggie as they like to be called, have spent the last few years getting to know each other, and we now join them to bear witness to what their relationship has become. Today, they will affirm this bone formally and publicly. Alex and Maggie will mark their transition as a couple not only by celebrating the love between themselves, but by also celebrating the love between all of us, their friends and family. Without that love, today would be far less joyous. Thank you all for being here this afternoon.” She paused and then continued. 

“Alex and Maggie today you not only marry the right person, but you also commit to being the right partner, the one with whom the other can stand and face the world. It’s finally time to seal this chapter with questions that will lead us into the next chapter of your lives.” The Justice motioned for them to take hands and to face one another. 

“Do you Alexandra Danvers take Margarita Sawyer to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself unto her for as long as you both shall live?” 

“I do.” Alex said, with tears in her eyes. 

The Justice smiled, and then turned to Maggie. “Do you Margarita Sawyer take Alexandra Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself unto her for as long as you both shall live?” 

“I do.” Maggie replied, giving Alex’s hand a squeeze. Now they were both crying. The Justice turned to Kara and Winn who brought over the rings and handed them to her. The Justice held up one and spoke to them all. 

“A ring is an unbroken circle, with ends that have been joined together, and it represents your union. It is a symbol of completeness, just as you two complete each other. And it is also a symbol of infinity and of your infinite love. It encircles an opening, which is the door to your future. When you look at these rings on your hands, be reminded of this moment, your commitment and the love you now feel for each other.” She passed the first ring to Alex, who took Maggie’s hand. 

“Alex place the ring on Maggie’s finger and repeat after me: Maggie, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love with the pledge to love you today, tomorrow, always and forever.” 

Alex gently placed the ring on Maggie’s finger and looked into her eyes as she said. “Maggie, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love with the pledge to love you today, tomorrow, always and forever.” 

The Justice handed Maggie Alex’s ring and waited until she wiped away her tears and had taken Alex’s hand before saying.” And now, Maggie place the ring on Alex’s finger and repeat after me: Alex, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love with the pledge to love you today, tomorrow, always and forever.” 

Maggie brought Alex’s hand up to her lips and kissed it, before sliding the ring onto Alex’s finger. “Alex, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love with the pledge to love you today, tomorrow, always and forever.” 

The crowd cheered, and Maggie felt like she could hardly breathe she was so excited for the next part. At last, I get to call this amazing woman my wife. “Alex and Maggie, before these witnesses you have pledged to be joined in marriage. You have now sealed this pledge with your wedding rings. You may now seal this ceremony with a kiss!” The Justice said grinning. Alex quickly moved to take Maggie into her arms, dipping her as their lips met. Their first kiss had been amazing, but this kiss was by far the best. 

They parted with a grin a moment later, and Alex gripped Maggie’s hand in hers as they waited for the Justice to present them to the crowd. 

“I now give to you, Mrs. Alexandra Danvers, and Mrs. Margarita Sawyer. Congratulations you two… May your lifetime of firsts be blessed.” The Justice said, as they walked hand in hand to a secluded spot further down the beach. James would be along in a few minutes to take their pictures, but first they wished to share their own versions of vows in private. 

“That was amazing.” Alex said, not resisting the urge to kiss her wife again. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too. I’m so happy to be marrying you.” Maggie said. She pulled out a piece of paper from her jacket pocket. “I wrote you something.” She said, kissing Alex’s lips before reading. 

“Love is patient and kind. It does not envy or boast. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking. It is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always preserves. Love never fails- 1st Corinthians 13:4-8. Growing up my parents used to read each other this verse on Valentine’s Day every year. We didn’t really go to church much, but I knew that my parents had faith in God, so I did too. I really liked these verses, because it made love be this beautiful thing, and I figured that if God wrote it then he must be beautiful too.” Maggie paused and she took a breath, trying to get though the next part without stopping. 

“But then 15 years ago, everything changed. I learned that Love isn’t always patient and it is definitely not kind. It can be rude and self seeking. It is easily angered, it keeps records of my wrongs and It cares nothing for the truth. Love lets you down, it fails and it leaves you feeling alone. As I laid in bed that night, I wondered if anyone or anything would ever be worth loving again, because according to my parents, even I wasn’t worth it. Years went by… and I tried, but there was still something in me that was guarded. Until I met you…” Maggie’s voice broke. “You changed my life in so many ways.” 

“Maggie…” Alex said, her arms aching to hold her. 

“I’m ok.” Maggie said, reassuringly. She wiped her eyes and continued reading. “ You taught me that love was real… that I was real and that I deserved to be happy. I know that it was me who first said that to you, but I didn’t actually believe it for myself. It wasn’t until you found out the truth about Emily that I knew that you were the one. You told me that you weren’t here to judge me and that you were here to help me heal and I thought back to those Bible verses and I wondered how they could be so wrong, but yet so right at the same time. Through everything we’ve been through together I learned that your love is patient and kind. Your love isn’t self seeking, in fact the opposite. Even after you almost drowned your first words to me were “Are you ok?”” Maggie laughed. 

“You keep no record of my wrongs, even though you could and you delight in the truth even when it hurts. You always protect, me always trust me and you always wish the best for me, and I know that no matter what we face in the future you will be there, because you never fail to be there when those you love are hurt and in trouble. I may not believe in God anymore, but I sure thank him everyday for bringing you into my life, and I will thank him until the day I die. I love you baby, and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you. Love Always, Your Wife, Maggie.” 

Alex couldn’t resist any longer. She pulled Maggie into her arms and kissed her soundly and with all the love in her heart. “I love you too so much. Thank you for that letter. I will cherish always for the words and for the meaning behind it. I guess we were on the same page because I found something that I want to share with you… so um… here it goes. ” Alex kissed her one more time, then she stepped back and pulled out her phone, selected a song, and then sang along with an accompaniment. 

Maggie’s heart thudded in her chest. She knew that her wife could sing, but Alex hated to do in front of people so she rarely got the chance to hear her in public. (The shower didn’t count.) Her heart melted as she realized that she knew the song and the tears started falling again, as she reached for Alex’s hand. 

_“First time I saw your face, I knew I was meant for you._

_First time you said my name, I knew I was meant for you._

_Love, they say, it heals all wounds_

_Love removes the hurt in you_

_Love, I know that this is true._

_Love, they say that it is blind,_

_Love, they say it all the time_

_Love, I know that they are right._

_Love, they say this._

_You don’t need to wonder (Love, they say this)_

_If Love will make us stronger (Love, they say this)_

_There’s nothing that love can’t do._

_Love, they say this_

_You don’t need to worry. (Love, they say this)_

_This love will make us worthy (Love, they say this)_

_There’s nothing love can’t do._

_First time you held my hand, I knew I was meant for you_

_First time you kissed my lips I knew, I was meant for you_

_Love, they say there’s only one_

_Love, the kind that’s not undone_

_Love, I know you are the one_

_Love, they say this_

_You don’t need to wonder (Love, they say this)_

_If love will make us stronger (love, they say this)_

_There’s nothing love can’t do._

_Love, they say this_

_You don’t need to worry. (Love, they say this)_

_This love will make us worthy. (Love, they say this)_

_There’s nothing love can’t do._

_I know they say that we’re crazy_

_Don’t leave, there’s nothing love can’t do_

_I know you’ll say that we’re crazy._

_Love, they say, it heals all wounds_

_Love removes the hurt in you_

_Love, I know that this is true._

_Love, they say there’s only one_

_Love, the kind that’s not undone_

_Love, I know you are the one_

_Love, they say this_

_You don’t need to wonder (Love, they say this)_

_If love will make us stronger (Love, they say this)_

_There’s nothing love can’t do (You don’t have to wonder)_

_Love, they say this._

_You don’t need to worry (Love, they say this)_

_This love will make us worthy (Love, they say this)_

_There’s nothing love can’t do (You don’t have to worry)_

_Love, they say this_

_You don’t need to wonder (Love, they say this)_

_If love will make us stronger (Love, they say this)_

_There’s nothing love can’t do (You don’t have to wonder)_

_Love, they say this._

_You don’t need to worry (Love, they say this)_

_This love will make us worthy (Love, they say this)_

_There’s nothing love can’t do (You don’t have to worry)_

_There’s nothing love can’t do_

_There’s nothing love can’t do_

_There’s nothing love can’t do”_

The last note rang out across the beach as the song ended, and Alex opened her eyes to see Maggie staring at her with love and passion in her eyes. She coughed a little, her throat feeling dry. “I love you so much, Maggie Sawyer… Maggie Danvers now and forever.” She found herself caught up in a major hug, and Maggie pressed tiny kisses to her neck and cheek before her lips were captured for a long and very through kiss. 

Maggie pulled back to look at her. “That, Alex Danvers… was beautiful and oh so gay and I wish that I got that on camera.” 

James cleared his throat a few feet away coming out from behind an empty shack. “I did… so carry on.” He stepped back and this time, Maggie could see that this camera was pointed right at them. 

“Good, because I want to watch you sing that to me always. It was the best present you could have given me baby… I love hearing you sing and I could feel all of the love that you have for me in your voice. God, Danvers…” Her voice died away as she was overcome by emotion. But Maggie didn’t have to say, because Alex understood her perfectly, after all she felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, by leaving a comment below, and Thanks for reading! Happy Valentine’s Day!


End file.
